


After everything I've done for you?!

by drjekyllandmrhyde10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjekyllandmrhyde10/pseuds/drjekyllandmrhyde10
Summary: What happened to Magnus when Alec walked off his loft after he said he won't help him in finding Jace using their parabatai rune.





	After everything I've done for you?!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the kudos, as always.

_Why can't you just do this one thing!? After everything I've done for you!?_

The words that Alec left resonated inside Magnus' head. It echoed a deep anger in his ears, pulsated in his heart, shouted harsh emotions in his heart.

Magnus felt useless.

He knew that Alec was stressed out in finding Jace and he was trying to understand. He wanted to be there for the young Shadowhunter. Magnus could feel that the more he extended his hand, the more Alec was pushing him away.

Everything about them was new and he knew that. Magnus tried to understand that. He wasn't even sure what's going on inside Alec's head. Magnus felt uneven grounds between them. Ever since Jace left, he felt that he was nothing to Alec but a warlock that was needed to aid their problems. Someone that Alec could summon anytime just because they were together. 

If they were even together in the first place. After the wedding, they didn't even had the time to talk. Problems after problems started to fall upon the Shadowhunters and he was pulled inside the whirlwind. And he couldn't get away. He couldn't escape.

Because Magnus knew deep inside, he couldn't let Alec face the problems alone. 

What he felt for the young Nephilim was going way deeper than he expected. He was stucked. Magnus was waiting there, in the abyss, waiting for Alec to find him again. 

It was like before the wedding all over again. Him, hoping Alec would come to his senses and notice him. Him, waiting for Alec to actually  _see_ him. Him, understanding their relationship no one could understand.

Magnus sighed, frustration filling up his heart. It seemed so unfair. He might be centuries older than Alec but it didn't mean he should be the one carrying their relationship alone. He needed Alec to work with him. He wanted Alec to make an effort. And yet, what he felt right now was Alec walking away, leaving him alone.

_You are so unfair Alexander._

Magnus entered his loft after a while. The room was cold; Alec must have left the door open when he stormed out. He reached for the piece of clothing of Jace's and snapped his fingers. The veins in his hand were popping out, a clear sign that he was overusing his magic. But he couldn't stop. He won't stop. Even if it was painful to admit, Magnus knew he'd still do everything for Alec.

The phone on the table suddenly vibrated. A text message came in. It was from Isabelle.

_Magnus, can we have the cloth of Jace again? Our mom wanted to use it as well for tracking. Also, I knew you have heard about Victor Aldertree. He wanted to speak with you._

Magnus released a breath. At least one Lightwood knew how to ask nicely. He waved his hand to open a portal leading him back to Institute. Come to think of it, this had been the most number of times he visited the place. Really, what was going on with him? Oh yeah, Alexander happened, Magnus answered himself as he entered the portal.

Once inside the Institute, Magnus made a beeline to Isabelle's room. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he was scared to see Alec. He's tired and drained; physically and emotionally. He's at the verge of shouting to anyone that'd come his way. If the interview pissed him off, he could feel an invitation from the Clave would be knocking on his door.

Isabelle was inside her room when Magnus came in. He gave the shirt immediately and was about to tell her that he wasn't there to stay when she reached for his hand.

"Did Alec see you?" She asked.

_Dammit._

"Yes. He came to the loft." 

"What did he say?"

"Well, as usual, he asked if I could help him track Jace using their parabatai rune."

"He what?! That's what he said? Nothing else?" Isabelle's eyes squinted, anger reflected in her voice.

"Nothing else." Magnus simply answered. Retelling what happened earlier between him and Alec was making him mad too. This was becoming too much. There's so much a High Warlock could take anyway. And being emotionally wrung was not one of his good points. 

Isabelle squeezed his hand. "Alec is too stressed out Magnus. The parabatai rune---"

"I'm definitely sure what that entails my dear. I've known quite a few parabatai that will last me a lifetime. Trust me, this is me using all of my understanding to Alec."

"But you're running out of them." Isabelle supplied.

Magnus shrugged. "I'm a warlock, not a saint." He stood up. "I really have to go. This Aldertree is waiting for me. I'm dead tired on my feet. I'm hungry and to be honest, this is the longest time I haven't drink any of my best vodka." He exerted a smile, not wanting the Nephilim to worry about him. "See you tomorrow." He felt Isabelle squeezed his hand again and he returned the gesture.

Magnus left the room and went straight to Aldertree's office. This better be quick.

It wasn't and Magnus could feel a tingling sensation in his fingers, itching him to use magic and blow the whole building out of anger. When Aldertree announced the interview was over, he left the room as fast as he could.

Since he couldn't create a portal anywhere, he chose to just make one outside the Institute. 

But it also meant he'd have to walk through the briefing room where thousands of Shadowhunters were still awake and bustling around.

He needed to walk fast. All he had to do was bow his head and pretend he wasn't there. He needed to be invincible.

"Hey! Hey!"

Magnus knew that voice. He could definitely recognize it anywhere. Patience running thin, he rubbed his neck in frustration.

_Patience Magnus. Breathe in...breathe out._

"Are you going home?" Alec approached him. Magnus slowly turned around, reprimanding himself for not creating that portal inside Isabelle's room. As much as he wanted to ignore the Shadowhunter, Alec's tone of voice made him cringe in anger.

_How did he know I was here anyway?!_

"Where else would I be going?" Magnus asked, hearing his own voice filled with sarcasm. Clearly, Alec thought he went back to help them again.  _Stupid Nephilim._

"My interview's over and I'm exhausted," Magnus continued.  _Look at me Alexander. Really look at me. I'm not okay anymore and yet you're there, standing and making me feel worse!_ "Besides, at my house there's steak and vodka. I'd rather be there." He added, expressing how obviously upset he was to the taller man.

Magnus turned around. He really wanted to get out of there; feeling his patience was about to snap any second now.

"W-wait. Y-you're just---you're not gonna help?" Alec asked incredulously, his tone of voice made Magnus feel as if it was his job, his responsibility to work for them.

 _That's it! I'm DONE with this!_ Magnus slowly turned around; literally hearing the snap of his patience inside of him. 

Alexander was in for a good kicking.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if the stories were short. Those were just ideas coming in my mind after I watched a particular Malec scene.
> 
> Excuse my mistakes again.


End file.
